


One of Those Days

by Golden_Asp



Series: FFXV Drabbles [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis without coffee is a scary man, M/M, and then cook them., and threatens to cut off Gladio's balls, he curses like a sailor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: He slept poorly (on a rock, thank you Gladio), burnt his finger, is down to his last pair of clean underwear and he has NO BLOODY COFFEE.It's shaping up to be one of those days.





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> for the discord prompt one or both of them wake up on the wrong side of the bed.

“Bloody fucking hell,” Ignis snarled, sucking on his burnt finger. It was shaping up to be one of those days and he’d only been awake for fifteen minutes.

He hadn’t slept well. Gladio had set his bedroll up over what had to be the pointiest and sharpest rock in all of Eos, the bloody cocksucker. He probably did it on purpose too. 

There was no coffee, which was an affront of everything that Ignis was, and to top it off he’d grabbed the hot pan in a caffeine withdrawal haze.

And he had put his last pair of clean underwear on that morning, and was dying for a good, long, relaxing, silent bath.

Definitely one of those days.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, groaning as his head pounded.

He would kill anyone for a cup of coffee right then.

He heard the tent unzip and looked at Gladio. He growled softly.

He’d have his damn coffee if Gladio and Prompto hadn’t bloody forgotten it the day before. It wasn’t like Ignis asking them to buy coffee was a new thing. No, Ignis was fairly certain they’d done it on purpose because they thought it was FUNNY.

Gladio looked at Iggy. He looked disheveled and angry.

“Bad morning?” Gladio asked, fighting a grin.

“Fuck off,” Ignis snapped. Gladio’s eyebrows shot up.

“Someone missing their coffee?” Gladio asked sweetly.

Ignis looked at him, eyes hard. “Gladiolus, do you have any idea how many recipes I can come up with that involve _testicles_?”

Gladio took a step back. “I think I’m going to go for a run.”

“Good idea,” Ignis said peevishly.

Gladio took off in a hurry, glancing back over his shoulder to see Ignis sharpening his blades.

Prompto was next out of the tent, bouncing and smiling. His voice grated on Ignis’ last nerve.

“Please do me a favor and SHUT UP before I use this sewing kit to stitch your lips together,” Ignis snarled, looking up.

Prompto wisely shut up. He texted Gladio, then went to join the bigger man for his morning workout.

Better than being stuck in camp with Ignis in a snit. 

Noctis, predictably, slept late. Normally it didn’t bother Ignis, but today, everything bothered Ignis. If the prince would get his lazy ass out of bed Ignis could go to the nearest store and buy some damn coffee.

Finally, long after Gladio and Prompto had come back and silently started playing King’s Knight, Ignis had had enough. He stormed over to the tent and dove in, half dragging Noctis from it.

“Wake up,” Ignis snapped.

Noctis groaned, blinking up at a very pissed off looking Ignis. He did have to admit the disheveled look was working for Ignis in so many ways, though.

“What’s up, Speccy?” Noctis groaned.

“It’s late morning, I have a bruise in the shape of a rock on my back, I burned my finger and there’s _NO BLOODY COFFEE_!” Ignis finished in a yell.

Noctis bit back a snicker.

“Noct, please don’t laugh at him when he threatened my testicles this morning,” Gladio said.

Ignis stared down at Noct, breathing hard. Noctis looked at Gladio.

“He threatened your junk?”

“There’s many delightful recipes involving testicles,” Ignis growled.

Noctis had to swallow another laugh.

“So, if you would be so kind as to wake up so I can go buy the coffee you all forgot to get yesterday, I would be much obliged,” Ignis said, trying to keep his temper under control.

Noct stood up and got dressed, still laughing.

“Dude, maybe don’t laugh at your boyfriend when it looks like he’d be willing to murder us all and use our entrails for dinner,” Prompto said.

Noct grinned. “He’s adorable like this.”

“Plus, I know we bought coffee yesterday,” Prompto said worriedly. “We know better than to let Iggy go without his coffee.”

Noct suddenly had a shit eating grin on his face. He reached into the armory and pulled out the pack of coffee.

Ignis snatched it from his hand, half snarling at him. He cracked one of the cans of Ebony and took a sip.

He looked at the pleased grin on Noct’s face, to the bewildered expression on Prompto’s, to the look of concern on Gladio’s.

He took another sip and looked at them. “The three of you have until I finish this can of Ebony and then I am kicking your collective asses. Start running.”

Noctis snickered, but his laugh was cut short when Ignis’ dagger impaled itself just in front of his groin. 

They all stared at the dagger for a moment, and then wisely started to run.

Ignis took another sip of his coffee, a smile on his face.

He could hear them crashing through the woods around and then silence as they hid. He grinned, flipping his dagger in his hand and throwing it again. It embedded at the base of a tree and he laughed as he heard Gladio curse and then his heavy footsteps running deeper into the forest.

Maybe today wouldn’t be a total shit show.

The sun was shining, he had coffee, and the others were running in terror.

He finished his coffee and took off after them, humming a merry tune.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think of this stupid little thing.


End file.
